Secrets
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: It was a crazy concept, them together, but somehow, someway, it fit. Just like we all knew it eventually would. A look at DerekandCasey from different POV's. Now Playing: Marti.
1. Emily

There is no denying it.

We could all see it. Every single one of us.

It was a crazy concept, them together, but somehow, someway, it fit. Just like we all knew it eventually would.

&&&

It used to make me sick to see them together.

They would bicker and he knew how to get under her skin, cold sentences always involving the word keener or bitch. That smirk of his (it won out on _everyone_) paled in comparison next to her icy smile. And she was good at it, smart enough to volley back and forth with him, something no one else could do.

I would look upon them, tell myself that it was _normal_, _they _are_ brother and sister, after all; siblings fight. _But I could feel it, the air, and it was loaded, filled with a secret language that I could never understand. So I watched, and while I still had a thing for Derek, it faded into oblivion as time passed, melted into the background of my mind (I never stood a chance anyway.)

It became clear about four months into my friendship with Casey. Derek Venturi was a changed man, and while no one else noticed, I had always payed him special attention, and the changes were blatantly obvious to _me_. Casey was something different, a new breed of girl, and need I say more?

DerekandCasey.

I accepted the information, locked it away, deep inside, covered it with denial, and if someone had asked me what I thought about them...

I would have lied.

---

"He's just so... infuriating!"

I roll my eyes, Casey continues to rant.

"I mean, where is the joy in torturing me? I don't understand..."

It's Friday night, Casey fought with Derek over something stupid (I've long since learned to block out the details. I know what's going on and the less time I spend thinking about it, the easier it is to play dumb) and now she's relaying the information on to me. She sits on her bed, text books scattered around her, her eyes angry (he'll find a way to apoligize later and I'll pretend not to notice how bright her smile is.)

I hear the front door shut, it's too early on a Friday night for Derek to roll in, but Casey looks at her door anyway, listening for him on the stairs. There's no noise to be heard and she turns her eyes back to her books. I stare at her for a moment, wondering when (or if) she'll catch on. It's hard being the only one in on the secret.

"I just wish he would grow up, I mean, we're seniors for God's sake! It was different when we were fifteen..."

Blah, blah, blah... Derek should be more mature, Derek should respect other people's things, Derek should... whatever. She talks more and I try focus my attention on the task at hand: finishing this long-ass book for English. Her words distract me too much, so I lay the book down, grab a favorite I've brought along. I've already read it like six times, it's not something I have to concentrate too hard on, but it will keep me from listening to her analyze Derek's behavior, thus making me think on the subject more than I already do. I crack open my worn copy of _Eclipse _(okay, I'll admit it, I'm a _Twilight_ fanatic. I carry one of them everywhere, more so since I've discovered the connection between _them_. I'd rather lose myself in a world full of vampires and werewolves than a world full of Casey and Derek) and begin to read.

---

Derek comes home at about one-thirty that night. Casey thinks I'm asleep and when he knocks on her door, she looks over once more at me, then slips out of the bed. I smile to myself, thinking _please let _something_ happen, let him kiss her or just... God, _something. She leaves the door open behind her, and I can hear him say _Look, I just wanted to... you know, apoligize - for earlier. _I can't see them, but I can imagine the way they look. She probably has her arms folded tight over her chest, and he's probably looking really sincere. She doesn't say anything and he sighs, says _Oh come on, Casey. You know I didn't mean it. Just... forgive me, okay? _

I can almost feel her resolve fading and right now I know she's looking into his eyes, probably drifting into a slow grin. _Okay, _she says, _you're forgiven. _I know he's smiling too now, and I can imagine the way his mouth opens and closes, opens and closes, trying to find the words that will explain how he really feels. I can hear him swallow, then he says _Goodnight, Case _and she comes back into the room, closes the door with a soft click.

She slips back into bed, sighs softly, and I pretend to be asleep (pretend that I don't know anything.)

---

_Author Note:_

_I know I have so many things to finish, and here I am, starting something else. But, hey, I got inspired. So should I continue? Or just not? I guess this is like a preview or something? I don't really know. HELP ME OUT._


	2. Sam

The thing is: they're perfect for eachother.

But they are both so stubborn and scared.

He keeps telling himself that he doesn't have feelings and she thinks she's too good for a boy like him.

&&&

It all seems a little dramatic to me.

The constant circle that their lives run in - fight, apoligize, repeat - is exhausting. And they get _so loud_. My sisters and I hardly ever fight, and even when we do, it never reaches the level that Casey and Derek's fights always do.

At first, I thought it was just the fact that they were a blended family. But the longer they lived together, the worse it got. In the beginning, he would prank her, which in turn pissed her off, and she would yell, and he would smirk, and she would slam her door, and he _might_ apoligize later. Then, as they grew older, the fighting changed. He said things he couldn't take back, and she threw out some concrete words of her own. He began feeling things he didn't understand, and she refused to look at it from a different point of view.

---

You'd never believe it, but I wrote a poem about them once.

Stupid and ridiculous, and if Derek ever saw it, he'd have enough material to mock me for a decade.

(I got an A+ and the teacher begged me to let her read it in front of the class. I refused.)

---

Some blonde girl named Brittany is draped all over Derek, and I am _so_ over highschool parties.

Hip-hop blasts through the speakers, red plastic cups litter the ground. The living room is packed with wasted teenagers, all of whom are probably going to get caught later because they're too drunk to sneak back into their rooms. Ralph walks up to me, stands on my left, sips from the cup in his hand.

"Beer?" I ask.

"Of course." He says before he takes a healthy swig.

I nod, and he says _looks like D's having a good time._

"Yeah," I say.

(Apparently he doesn't see the way Derek's eyes keep searching the room for his step-sister.)

I spot my former girlfriend in the kitchen, chatting up Emily while drinking a bottle of water. I look back to Derek and find that he has also seen her, his eyes are focused on her face and I want to say _Dude, stop being so obvious. _

Casey looks away from Emily for a moment, and their eyes meet. It's the kind of eye-locking that makes the whole room fade away, I can tell. She breaks away first, and he stares after her for a second longer, then he looks back to the girl that is currently kissing his neck.

Brittany's pretty, but she's so ordinary. Golden blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and tan skin. He's dated atleast twenty other girls exactly like her; she's nothing special.

And I know why. I know why.

She's not special because she's not Casey. She doesn't have those freezing blue eyes, or that graceful dancer's body. She doesn't have legs that go on for miles, or a smile that could light up a room. She's _nothing_ compared to Casey, and it's not only about her looks. Casey is _Casey_. She's crazy and ambitious and clever and smart and loyal and nice and... she's just... there's no one like her.

It sounds like I'm in love with the girl, but I'm not. I could've loved her, but once I figured out that she and Derek were soul mates, that dream kind of faded away.

I catch the two of them sneaking glances at eachother again, and I want to lock them in a room together and refuse to let them out until they tell eachother how they really feel. I could do it, but they'd probably starve before they admitted the truth.

Ralph and I stand around, doing nothing but sipping on our beers and watching the people that stumble around us. Finally he says, _I think I'm gonna head out. _I say bye, and then I head to the bathroom. I come back downstairs, notice that Derek and Casey are no longer in their spots. They've probably gone home, so I decide to leave, but before I can get to the door I see something that stops me in my tracks.

Through the kitchen, I can see out the back door, and in the back yard I can see Casey and Derek.

They're fighting, which is not suprising, but what _is_ suprsising is the fact that Derek's yelling. I can't hear him, but I can tell by the way his mouth is forming around his words. Casey normally yells a lot when they fight, but Derek usually doesn't raise his voice; he doesn't get as frustrated as she does, he can keep his cool. But tonight, something has happened, something big. I don't know how I've missed it, because I've been like, five feet away from him all night. Apparently I took a bathroom break at the exact _wrong_ time.

Emily walks up to me, observes the situation.

"Did you catch what happened?"

I shake my head and she says _damn_; _my mom called and I went in a bedroom to answer it. What do ya think it is? _

I shrug and we watch the scene that's playing out in front of us.

There's more yelling, more of Casey rolling her eyes, more of Derek shaking his head. Five minutes later, Emily's phone buzzes and she groans.

"I've gotta go. Stupid curfew. Tell me how it ends on Monday."

She leaves. They fight. I watch.

Finally, I get bored of seeing with no sound. I leave out the front door and creep around to the back, determined to figure out a piece of the puzzle. I crouch down behind a bush, completely hidden. My eyes find them through the leaves and branches, her hands are balled into fists and his shoulders are tense with agitation.

"He was supposed to meet me here tonight. What did you do?"

_Huh?_

"I didn't do _anything_, Casey."

There's silence as she glares at him, and he says _I am so gone._

She grabs his arm, "What did you _do_?"

"_Nothing._"

"I like him, Derek! I _really _like him! He's not Max or Sam or Noel. He's... something different and I like him."

Derek jerks his arm away.

He glares at her, _really_ glares at her, and it's angry and confused and I've never seen Derek like this before. He swallows hard, starts walking away.

"De-_rek_."

He stops, his back going rigid with the sound of his name flowing from her lips.

"_What?_"

"What is _wrong? _Why are we fighting like this? What did I do?"

Derek doesn't turn around, doesn't do anything. Finally, finally, he says:

"Truman. Truman is what's wrong. We're fighting because I can see what you can't. And what did you do? You picked a guy that's... that's exactly like me."

And then he walks away, leaving Casey standing there, alone, watching his retreating form with wide eyes.

---

_Stone statues forever frozen,_

_running circles, always fighting._

_Time has no meaning, _

_they stand still, perpetually battling for dominance._

_War tears them apart, and in the end_

_they realize that hate is another form of love._

Sam Richards - Eleventh Grade English

_Author Note - that took forever. Sorry. Who should I do next?_


	3. Sally

The thing is: I could see it from the beginning.

I could see it in the way he looked at her, in the way he looked at _me_. Like he was trying to convince himself that I was enough.

But I wasn't enough. I wasn't enough because I wasn't _Casey._

Here's another thing that I knew from the beginning: I knew that I couldn't win.

And I still gave it a try.

&&&

I'm a year older than Derek, which, in high school, means a year too cool. But I still heard all about him. He dated Kendra, Brittany, Ashley, Emma, Peyton, Morgan... Derek got around. I knew all of those girls (they were all popular and easy, meaning most of my guy friends had hooked up with them) and they were _nothing _like me. They lived to shop and gossip, two things that I couldn't care less about.

So, why me? I had nothing in common with Derek's usual band of girls.

And then it hit me.

---

Casey is Derek's step-sister.

He lives to make her life hell.

That's the story you hear at school. But then you see them together and you get this _vibe_, and it throws that whole 'they hate eachother' theory off balance.

They know one another so well; they know exactly how to hurt each other. Casey could be having a perfect day, and Derek could come in and ruin it in five words or less. Sometimes it's actually kind of entertaining.

Casey is organized and neat and stubborn and smart and she feels the need to control _everything_around her. Hmm. Physically, Casey and I look nothing alike, but our personalities couldn't be more similar.

So, Derek chose a girl that's exactly like his step-sister? And he can't go an hour without referencing her in _some _way? And he knows her better than he knows anyone else?

Message received. I didn't ask, because how could I? But I didn't let him go, either. There's just something about him, he's charming and amazing and I thought that... that maybe I was wrong, maybe it was coincidental, maybe he wasn't completely in love with her.

---

I leave for Vancouver in a week.

Derek doesn't know, not yet, and I'm sitting here at Smelly Nelly's listening to him fight with Casey over something stupid. It's nothing new, and it won't change, but it's still kind of fascinating.

Casey's eyes turn this beautiful shade of blue and Derek's smirk is stretched wide across his face. She shakes her head at him and he laughs.

"Whatever, Derek."

She gives up, turns to me.

"So, Sally, how was _your_ day?"

I don't miss the way Derek's eyes linger on her a moment longer than they should. I don't miss the hidden affection that he casts her way. I never _miss_ anything, but I can always ignore it.

"It's been good."

She nods, smiles at me.

The thing is: I've tried to hate Casey.

I've really, _really _tried. But she's so sweet, and genuine, and I can't hate her because she's not _trying _to hurt me. She's not _trying_to take him away from me. Some people are just meant for each other, and some people just get in the way; I can't blame her for something she has no control over.

"Well, I guess I better get going. See you guys later." She says with the smile still in her voice.

I say bye as Derek says _whatever_, Casey rolls her eyes and then she's gone.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Derek asks.

I stare at him for a moment, remembering all the things I've heard him say about Casey and all the looks I've never seen him use on me. I want him to love me like he loves her, I want to be his Casey. No. No, I want to be _someone's _Casey. I want to find my Derek, and I can't do that if I'm still holding on to _this _Derek.

"I got accepted to Vancouver. I'm leaving next week." I blurt out thanks to my sudden realization.

"What? Next week?" He says with wide eyes.

"Yeah, next week."

He looks down at his hands, his head shaking slightly from left to right.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

He isn't looking at me and I'm kind of glad. Those eyes freeze me up sometimes.

"I just... I didn't want it to be weird. I wanted to enjoy the time we had left."

He looks up at me like _come on_.

"You would've done the same thing, Derek."

"I don't think so, Sal." He says on a sigh.

He stares straight into my eyes, and I see that he's sad. No, upset. Derek is _upset_, and the thought makes me want to say _Just kidding! _But I don't because I know that this is not where I belong. I'm not the one for Derek, I'm not Casey and it's time to let him go.

"I'll miss you."

I smile and he smiles back and it's like a conclusion. An ending. Because I'm leaving for college and he's stuck in high school and we both know that I'm not the one.

But I can't let this end without asking the question. I know what I know, but I need the confirmation; I need to hear him _say_ it.

"Do you love her?"

There's no shock on his face, no suprise or confusion is shown. Only pure acceptance. Only the understanding that passes between two people who have no secrets left to hide.

He swallows loudly, and there's silence for a total of twenty-three seconds, then he says it:

"Yeah. I, um... I love her ."

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and I feel a smile spreading across my face. Yes. Finally. I am right and everything falls into place and I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Derek opens his eyes, looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're happy about this?" He asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes! I mean, okay, I always felt like there was something, and it's just so good to finally _know for sure_. God, Derek you have to tell her! You have to make sure she _knows_."

"Wait, what?"

"Just listen to me! If you love her, like _really _love her, then you have to tell her. Promise me you'll tell her soon?"

He stares at me, says nothing.

"You can't do this dance forever, Derek! I know that you think its impossible, you think that she doesn't feel the same way, but I can _see _it. I can feel it, and if you don't tell her... you're gonna lose her."

He nods, looks down at the table seriously, and I can't help but grin.

"Tell her, for me?"

He shakes his head, sighs a big sigh.

"You are the _weirdest _girlfriend I have _ever_ had..."

I smile, and hope that Derek is a man of his word.

* * *

_Author Note - Shit, that was a total dissapointment, wasn't it? I had a _lot _of trouble with this chapter. So suckish, sorry. Oh, and can I get a hell yeah for summer? I'm probably going to be updating and writing a lot more since I'll be out til August! Woo! And I think I'm gonna do Marti next! Whaddaya think? So yeah, please review. I promise the next chapter won't suck as bad as this one does :)_


	4. Marti

My Smerek is the best big brother in the whole wide world. But that  
doesn't mean he's the brightest crayon in the box.

See, he's in love with this girl named Casey, but he just can't find  
the words to tell her.

&&

When I was five, my life changed. My father met Nora, and they fell in  
love. They got married; Nora brought along Casey and Lizzie, and the  
three of them joined our family. My dad and Nora make a perfect  
couple. Lizzie compliments my goofy brother, Edwin, very well. Now, as  
for Casey and Derek, yeah that's where things get a little bumpy.

They day they met, they fought. And they haven't stopped fighting  
since. Their personalities just clash. She's neat and he's messy;  
she's honest and he's a liar. Black and white, wrong and right; they  
just don't get along.

But that doesn't mean they don't fit. Because they do. They fit better  
than any other couple I've ever seen (save for my dad and Nora.) They  
bring out the absolute best in eachother. Casey is Derek's conscience,  
and he makes her glow - I can't explain it any better than that.

--

They're leaving for college this month.

Casey and Derek are leaving for college in less than four weeks and  
they still haven't told eachother! It's ridiculous, really.

I should be out playing with Dimi or something, but here I am, siting  
on the couch agonizing over the situation between my brother and step-  
sister. I hear the door open and turn to look - and there's Derek. Stupid boy.

"Hey, Smarti. What's up?" He smiles.

I turn my head back towards the tv, sucessfully ignoring him. He sits down on the couch beside me, looks at me curiously.

"What did I do this time?" He asks, and I still don't look his way.

"Smartiiiiii, you know I can't stand you being mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated at you."

His eyebrows scrunch together.

I give him a look that says _Oh come on Derek you know exactly what I'm talking about._

He sighs, "It's just not the right time, Smarti. I can't just blurt it out; this is _Casey_ we're talking about. She's crazy. My timing has to be _perfect_, and the time will come soon."

"You're leaving in a month, Derek! There's not much time left! And once you're at university you won't be living in the same house and you won't get to see her and she'll date other _guys_," he gets a sour look on his face and I know I've got him," you just _have to do it before you leave_."

He looks off in the distance, eyes calculating some equation, "You know, I call you _Smarti_ for a reason; 'cause you're so smart. You're eight and you understand this better than I do. I keep trying to complicate it, but it's so simple."

I smile and he smiles back and I think _yes yes yes do it soon D this is going to greeeeat! _

"Soon, Smarti." He says as he stands; he ruffles my hair and then he walks into the kitchen.

I turn to look over my shoulder, and there, right where I knew she'd be, is Casey. She's sitting on one of the top steps, her feet being the only thing I can see. I smile a big smile. How did I know Casey was about to come down for some water? How did I know the exact words to say to make her pause and listen in? It's just a talent I've perfected over the years.

Smerek thinks I'm smart; yeah, he has no idea.

* * *

_Author Note - I don't know if I'm happy with this or not. Just review and tell me if it sucked ass or if it rocked. Your feedback is always appreciated_

_I will most likely be posting random oneshots because I keep getting randomly inspired; summer does that to me. They will probably be in the wonderful fandoms of Hannah Montana, WoWP, or Camp Rock; so be prepared. I might even start a series of random LwD oneshots because I'm struggling with the big Dasey oneshots I'm writing. Well, enjoy this chapter! wooo hoo!_


	5. Nora

Have you ever looked at two people, and just knew that they were meant for eachother?

I have.

&&&

It's not a parent's dream for their daughter to fall in love with their step-son.

When I first saw the signs, I was less than thrilled. I was angry, to tell the truth; but I soon realized that there was nothing I could do. When people are destined, when the stars align, when they just _fit_, yeah, nothing can interfere with that.

The problem with Casey and Derek is that they struggle with their feelings. Derek's _the man_ and he doesn't fall hard for girls, much less girls like Casey; and Casey, well, she just can't admit to loving someone like Derek, she wants fairytales and love stories, and that's not what he has to offer.

I think they're both just scared, but what do I know.

It's not like _I _fell in love with a Venturi or anything.

---

Something is different.

Casey and Derek are leaving in three weeks, tension is high, and something is different. Number one: I haven't heard any yelling all week. That's _very_ unusual. Number two: Marti's walking around with this weird grin on her face. She's almost always smiling, but this smile is more of a smirk, and it scarily favors the one that everyone identifies Derek with.

Here's what I'm thinking:

Marti knows. Marti knows and she's trying to convince Derek to tell Casey about his feelings. Derek must be considering this, because every time I see him, his eyebrows are scrunched together and he looks so frustrated. I want to smile at him, chuckle a little, but I know that wouldn't do much good - it would probably just make him more confused. Poor kid.

---

"Good morning, Nora."

"Good morning, sweetie."

Derek sits down in front of me at the bar, places his head in his hands. I sip my coffee, watch him for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" I ask, expecting a _nothing just tired_.

"Yeah." He replies, and I am actually shocked. He's going to open up to me!

"Tell me about it."

His eyes meet mine and I'm reminded of George. My husband is clumsy and kind, not cool at all, and I wonder if beneath his reputation Derek's just like his father.

"Okay, Nora, I'm going to give you want you want. But only because I am _so_ confused right now."

I nod encouragingly.

"There's this girl, and I like her _a lot_, but we fight _all the time_, and we are complete opposites. She's smart and honest, and I'm not her type at all... but I can't help feeling like we're just... I don't know - it's like we're..."

"Meant for eachother?"

"Yeah..." He agrees, nodding his head.

"You know, Derek, sometimes love doesn't make sense. Sometimes it's irrational and completely unfathomable; it's not always easy. But that kind of love, that crazy, complicated love," I smile at him, "It's the best kind."

"You're smarter than you look, Nora." He says with a smile.

"Well, thank you, I guess..." I reply as he jumps out of his seat.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a girl to impress; I'll let you know how it turns out." He says as he flashes me a big grin.

"Good luck, Derek." I reply as a smile finds it's way onto my lips.

* * *

way short, but maybe you'll like it. i'm building up to some serious Dasey so prepare yourselves :)


End file.
